


Flauschiger Besuch

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Nach nur sechs Monaten Übung schafft Harry Potter es, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Es ist nur... seine Animagusform ist ein bisschen... außergewöhnlich. Selbst Snape muss darüber lachen.





	Flauschiger Besuch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A fluffy visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503994) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Lizzy0305 ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "A fluffy visitor" ist oben verlinkt.

 

"Snape, mach die Tür auf! Ich weiß, dass du noch wach bist!" Harry hämmerte unablässig gegen den Eingang zum Quartier seines Kollegen.  
  
"Merlin, Potter, es ist kurz vor Mitternacht, was zum Teufel willst du?" Snape öffnete mit grantiger Miene die Tür – und halbnackt.  
  
"Kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen!" Harry lächelte strahlend.  
  
"Nein, kannst du nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter, ich bin todmüde", stöhnte Severus und begann, sich die Schläfe zu massieren.  
  
"Bitte, Snape, es ist der Hammer, lass es mich dir zeigen, ja?", erwiderte Harry mit bettelndem Blick.  
  
"Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?" Severus schaute innerlich betend auf.  
  
"Bitte, das musst du einfach sehen!", sagte Harry lachend.  
  
"Potter, lass..."  
  
"Nichts da, 'Potter', lass mich einfach rein." Und mit diesen Worten schob Harry den Mann grinsend über dessen eigene Türschwelle zurück ins Zimmer. "Ich hab's geschafft! Ich habe endlich meine Animagusform gefunden!"  
  
"Ich gratuliere dir, dass du es geschafft hast, dich in ein _feiges Huhn_ zu verwandeln, Potter, und jetzt sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst oder ich setze dich eigenhändig vor die Tür."  
  
"Ach Quatsch, das würdest du nie tun", meinte Harry lächelnd. Er wusste, dass er recht hatte. Snape und er waren im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres gute Freunde geworden und – obwohl er mehr von ihm wollte – zumindest hier und jetzt war Harry zufrieden mit der Art ihrer Beziehung. "Und es ist kein Huhn. Es ist... nee, ich muss es dir zeigen. Es ist der Wahnsinn." Harry fing abermals an zu lachen.  
  
Severus faltete ergeben die Hände und wartete. Zugegeben, er war schon ein bisschen neugierig; Harry versuchte seit nunmehr einem halben Jahr, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Die meisten Zauberer brauchten Jahre, um die Verwandlung zu meistern, er war überrascht, dass Harry es bereits nach sechs Monaten geschafft hatte. Andererseits... er war der _große_ Harry Potter... Er sollte also nicht allzu sehr überrascht sein, nicht wahr?  
  
Er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Potter sich verwandelte...  
  
... in ein schneeweißes Eisbärjunges.  
  
Severus blickte ungläubig auf das Tierchen, das mitten in seinem Zimmer saß. Es war nicht größer als ein Hündchen, hatte grüne Augen und eine interessante blitzförmige Fellzeichnung auf der Stirn. Ein niedlicher kleiner, puscheliger Schwanz krönte die ganze Erscheinung.  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen und sein Blick wurde zu einem Starren, doch Severus sagte kein Wort, ja, er bewegte sich noch nicht einmal. Er beobachtete einfach nur das Tier.  
  
Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück in einen Menschen und schaute Snape kleinlaut an. "Und? Wie findest du es...?"  
  
Mit einem Mal brach Snape in schallendes Gelächter aus, er lachte und lachte, so heftig, dass ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. Mindestens fünf Minuten lang wieherte er regelrecht vor Lachen, bevor er zumindest versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
"Deine... deine Animagusform... ist ein _Eisbärbaby_?", stotterte er glucksend.  
  
Harry nickte. "Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass du es mit eigenen Augen sehen musst."  
  
"Warum kannst du kein Hund sein oder eine Katze – so wie ein _normaler_ Zauberer? Warum musst du ein _Eisbär_ sein?" Severus ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, bevor er, _immer noch_ in sich hinein kichernd, nach der Feuerwhiskyflasche und zwei Gläsern griff.  
  
"Meine Animagusform wird mit mir wachsen, nicht wahr? Ich bin selbst noch recht jung, daher bin ich ein Junges, oder? Wenn ich älter werde, wird auch der Eisbär erwachsen werden, stimmt's?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, während er sich Severus gegenüber setzte.  
  
"Ich denke, das wird er, aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, Potter, was zum Teufel willst du mit der Animagusform eines Eisbären anfangen? Weihnachten einen Schlitten ziehen?"  
  
"Na, _das_ wär doch mal was!", prustete Harry. "Der berühmte Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, zieht zu Weihnachten als Eisbär einen Schlitten. Eines kann ich dir garantieren, die Leute wären verrückt danach."  
  
"Ich schwöre dir, wenn du das tust, dann rede ich nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit dir."  
  
Harry verwandelte sich flugs wieder in das Eisbärbaby und rannte zu Snape. Er stellte sich ungeschickt auf die Hinterläufe und platzierte seine Vorderpfoten auf Snapes Oberschenkeln. Er schaute flehentlich in die schwarzen Augen. In seinem Blick lag etwas von "Bitte, bitte nicht!"  
  
Snape ließ sich abermals lachend zurück in die Couchpolster fallen. Harry wackelte mit seinem flauschigen kleinen Schwanz und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Auf einmal war die Situation ein bisschen peinlich, immerhin kniete er jetzt zwischen Snapes Beinen, die Hände nach wie vor auf dessen Schenkeln. Er stand rasch auf und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
  
"Siehst du? Es ist keine nutzlose Form. Es ist das Niedlichste, das es auf der Welt gibt! Ich kann die Leute dazu bringen, alles zu tun, was ich will. Niemand kann mir widerstehen."  
  
"Solange du ein Baby bist, vielleicht. Aber als ausgewachsener Bär? Ich bezweifle es..." Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Harry grinste hinterhältig. "Also? Kann ich es jetzt sehen?", fragte er.  
  
"Was?", fragte Severus zurück, er schwelgte noch immer in der Erinnerung an die vergangenen zehn Minuten.  
  
"Deine Animagusform. Vor einem halben Jahr hast du gesagt, dass du sie mir zeigst, wenn ich dir meine offenbare. Jetzt hast du mein süßes, kleines Eisbärbaby gesehen. Du bist dran." Harry prostete Severus mit dem Glas in der Hand zu.  
  
"Deswegen warst du also so versessen darauf, den Zauber zu erlernen!" Snape schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf.  
  
"Natürlich, was dachtest du denn? Und nun mach schon, Snape, hab dich nicht so. Versprochen ist versprochen."  
  
"In Ordnung, ist ja schon gut. Wenn du dann Ruhe gibst." Severus grinste. "Ich hoffe, du weißt die Ironie zu würdigen." Er zwinkerte, stand auf und ging in die Mitte des Zimmers, genau dorthin, wo Harry sich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte.  
  
Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und trat auf Snape zu. "Komm schon, alter Freund, nur nicht schüchtern", neckte er.  
  
"Pass gut auf, Potter, denn deine possierliche Babyform wird dir dieses Mal nicht helfen", spottete Severus und verwandelte sich.  
  
Harry fiel die Kinnlade hinunter, als er den gigantischen Bären vor sich erblickte. Er war riesig, hatte weiches braunes Fell und tödlich lange Krallen.  
  
"Was zum Teufel bist du? Ein _Grizzly_?", japste er, bevor er sich in den Stuhl hinter Snapes Schreibtisch fallen ließ und sich vor Lachen fast in die Hosen machte.  
  
Snape verwandelte sich zurück. "Ganz genau", erwiderte er mit so viel Würde, wie er aufbringen konnte. Er musste sich wirklich sehr anstrengen, um eine ernste Miene zu bewahren.  
  
"Kann ich dich 'Teddy' nennen?" Harry wimmerte vor unterdrücktem Lachen.  
  
"Kannst du. Aber nur ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben, dann reiße ich dich in Stücke und verspeise dich zum Abendessen." Snapes Lächeln war mörderisch.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen, dich über meine Animagusform lustig zu machen, wenn deine fast dieselbe ist?" Harry zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf Severus, obwohl er nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen. "Nur die Farbe ist anders."  
  
"Du bist nicht viel größer als ein Chihuahua, ich dagegen bin ein riesiger Koloss. Und das nennst du _fast dasselbe_?", fragte Severus höhnisch, während er ihnen gleichzeitig vom Whisky nachschenkte.  
  
"Ich werde bald ausgewachsen sein und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer der stärkere Bär im Käfig ist."  
  
"Schmoll nicht, Potter, dafür bist du zu alt." Severus stand auf und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er reichte Potter das Glas und lehnte sich dann gegen den Tisch. "Aber...", begann er bedächtig, "was auch immer deine Animagusform ist – du hast eine erstaunliche Leistung vollbracht. Sechs Monate... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es schon einmal jemanden gegeben hat, der die Verwandlung in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hat." Er strahlte Harry an.  
  
"Also bist du _doch_ stolz auf mich..." Harry lächelte zu ihm hoch.  
  
Snape war perplex. "Natürlich bin ich das, Harry!" Er streckte die Hand aus und griff dem jungen Mann sanft in die Haare, mit dem Daumen streichelte er einen kurzen Augenblick lang durch die Locken.  
  
Der Moment verging und doch starrten sie einander unverändert an. Severus bewegte seine Hand nicht. Nicht einmal, als Harry aufstand.  
  
"Du hast mich 'Harry' genannt", flüsterte er.  
  
"Ja, offensichtlich habe ich das." Snape nickte und ließ seine Hand zu Harrys Nacken gleiten.  
  
"Sag es noch mal", forderte dieser und trat noch einen Schritt näher.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Noch mal."  
  
"Harry", flüsterte er.  
  
"Severus..." Sie waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wirst du dich in den Grizzlybären verwandeln und mich fressen, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?", fragte Harry. Er hatte beide Arme um Severus' Hals geschlungen, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sein Herz raste.  
  
"Würde es dich aufhalten, wenn ich Ja sage?", erwiderte Severus und beugte sich vor, bevor er einen kleinen sanften, zarten Kuss auf Harrys Lippen setzte.  
  
"Auf gar keinen Fall!", knurrte Harry und stürzte sich auf Severus' Lippen.  
  


* * *

  
Es war spät am nächsten Morgen, als Minerva zögerlich an Severus' Tür klopfte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr würde helfen können, aber möglicherweise...  
  
Erst hörte sie Schritte, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Minerva." Severus lächelte die Schulleiterin an.  
  
"Morgen, Severus. Hast du vielleicht zufällig Potter gesehen? Ich suche ihn schon den ganzen Vormittag."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment hörte Minerva ein Geräusch, das sie nicht einordnen konnte. Und dann erschien etwas Weißes, Flauschiges, und es rannte tollpatschig auf sie zu. Es war ein Eisbärbaby. Ein Eisbärbaby?  
  
Severus sah lächelnd auf das Tierchen hinab. Minerva schaute ihn an. Dann das Eisbärbaby. Dann zurück zu Severus.  
  
"Wie du siehst, habe ich", antwortete Severus schließlich.  
  
Zuerst verstand sie nicht, was Severus meinte, doch dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz.  
  
"Ist das... ist das... _Potter_?", fragte sie und starrte ungläubig hinab auf das unschuldig blinzelnde, kleine Tier.  
  
"In seiner vor kurzem gefundenen Animagusform, ja." Severus nickte und Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück in einen lediglich halb bekleideten Menschen mit unordentlichen Haaren.  
  
Minerva prustete los und versuchte es mit einem Husten zu übertünchen – vergeblich.  
  
"Warum lacht eigentlich jeder über mich?", fragte Harry verzweifelt, als Minerva begann, fast schon hysterisch zu gackern. "Er ist auch ein Bär!", sagte er und pikte Severus mit dem Finger in die Seite. "Warum lachst du nicht über ihn?"  
  
"Oh, glaub mir, Harry...", Minerva schaute ihn glucksend an, "... wir haben über ihn gelacht. Er war so ein süßes Bärenbaby. Ich habe sogar noch ein Foto davon."  
  
"Ich will es sehen", beeilte Harry sich zu sagen.  
  
"Du wirst es ihm auf keinen Fall zeigen!", insistierte Severus entschlossen.  
  
Einen Moment lang schaute Minerva auf die beiden Männer; Severus sah sie an, doch Harry blickte zu Severus. Die Tatsache, dass beide nur halb bekleidet waren, half ihr, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. "Ihr habt zueinander gefunden..." Sie strahlte sie an. "Albus würde sich so sehr freuen. Es war immer sein Wunsch, dass ihr zwei besser miteinander auskommt. Auch wenn ich annehme, dass er dabei nicht gerade... das hier im Sinn hatte." Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her. "Andererseits jedoch... wer weiß schon, was der alte Kauz immer so im Sinn hatte, nicht wahr?" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. "Oh, und Potter, komm heute Nachmittag in mein Büro, ich werde dieses Foto heraussuchen."  
  
"Minerva, wag es ja nicht..."  
  
Doch Harry zog ihn zurück in das gemütliche, warme Zimmer. "Ach, halt den Mund, Severus, wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu tun. Wir müssen kuscheln!"  
  
  
  


*** ENDE ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr konntet euch über dieses kleine Schmankerl amüsieren und freue mich wie immer sehr auf euer Feedback und eure Gedanken, auch Kudos sind herzlich willkommen :)


End file.
